Bill Cipher's Master plan for reality-Gravity Falls
by finnymini24
Summary: This is a story about Bill in my life, and his master little did I know of his true motive.FYI these were based like a year ago so some stuff is gonna be weird when I say half a year MADE MOTIFICATIONS to comply with fanfiction rules, so it doesn't get deleted.
1. Chapter 1-Let it Begin

"Well, well, well...hahahaha Look at you pathetically trying to write a paper and finish up your classes. And yet all your mind can focus on is me, gravity falls, and other boring school stuff. I should be flattered but for some reason it doesn't feel like it." He then floats down to down on my desk. With both his hands on his cane striking it down before he his legs touched the surface.

"Maybe because I see all ,and since I am able to go to other people's minds and know all sorts of knowledge of the future. It makes me feel well. Meh." Tiling to the side a bit shrugging his shoulders, with one hand holding his cane. "All you gravity falls fans are alike, and I don't even want to go into the ones with obsessive issues." He then moved his cane towards me.

"You? Mmmm... I don't know where to place yeah, because you're not too obsessed where it is your life, and your not an average fan." Moving his cane back down. "Hahaha you're the exception. But that's not the reason I came to talk to you at the moment. You see I been observing you for quite awhile since your fascination with the show, and noticed that you could use my help. Especially with the position you find yourself in."

(I then starting Thinking about the situation I find myself in and wonder if that's what he meant)"Yep that's right I came here to make a deal with you." Turning his hand over with the blue flames sticking out of his palm.

(I then give your response of "No thanks.") "No well it's just up to you whether or not you want to take on that deal? "Closing his hand and backing it away from me. He then disappeared in a flash. I then open my eyes and noticed that I fell asleep on my work.

2 days later- "I'm back what do you say? That deal is sounding pretty good right now and I bet you're just DYING to say yes, to what I have to offer. All it takes is a simple yes, and a handshake will do. Ready to make a deal ? "As he holds out his hand that is blue flames flicker out of his palm.

(I just look at his hand, and walk away from him) "Come on kid, all I need is for you to agree to the terms. You don't even have to be so lawyered up to this." Turning around to continue talking to me. "Jeez if it makes you feel any better I'm not like other demons who want your soul and stuff. Boring what do you expect me to do with it anyway ?"As he rolled his eye, and put down his hand placing it on his side.

"It would be a nuisance to watch after and hang around with it. Ugh all you humans love to categorize us demons as the same. I love how you guys like to think I am in the same league with that nightmare guy."Showing a clouded picture of Freddy then started to laugh bringing his arms towards his chest.

"HAHAHA it's funny how dumb you humans are. Well I see this is going nowhere maybe you just need some more time to think about it. Well I will waiting for you to make a deal ?" As he tipped his hat off to you and left once again.

5 days later- Have you even consider my offer at all ? Wow you might actually be the first deal I haven't persuaded into so easily. Well it seems I underestimated the power of your will. You truly are a challenge. But I wouldn't get too comfy on that."

As he leaned down getting close to my face." Because one way or another I will be making a deal with you. Just you wait...oh, let me rephrase that." Bring his cane in between the two of us, and poked me. "When you least expect it, I will be there, and get a deal out of you. Until then I will enter your dreams, and keep an eye on you."

Making his eye color change to red shade. It then change back, as he back away into a straight position."Ooooo what a fun game this will be, let's see how long it will take for me to convince you. Ha ah ha see you on the other side." As he snapped his fingers, making me wake up.

How did I do for my first Bill Cipher fic please leave a review down below, and if it gets deleted its also on wattpad, deviant art, and soon qotev.


	2. Chapter 2-3rd POV

After missing last week, and getting over my sickness I was only able to make a 3rd point of view, and trying to just skip some boring stuff to hurry the story. Enjoy

As Bill left my mind he began to plot out his master plan. Making sure it would work out in his favor. He always did that making sure things benefited him more, than the person making the deal. Of course he made sure what the other person wanted wouldn't make their wish come true.

He made everything vague and didn't give details till they are brought out later in the deal. Haha the looks on their face when they finally figure out what they did wrong. For accepting a deal they didn't even know what they have given up. How interesting things turn out for them especially the desperate. He never once lost to a deal, and never truly given what the person wanted. He loved to mess with people and make them think nothing of it. Slowly crafting his way to victory.

Of course he can even sway the smartest person, and all other people who were stuck up. He like to think of them as a challenge to his manipulation skills. It's only a matter of time, word phrasing, and the situation. Always getting the person to give in, and accept his deals. Picking the right moments where he would tell, and seal. Having a natural gift for picking out these moments is what made him great as a dream demon.

With my case it would require a little more effort, and strategic moves getting me to open up. As a master of reading the minds he knew full well on how to gain people's trust, and your type was his specialty. Not wanting to brag but he could get you use to him in a matter of two weeks. First up he would have to keep observing you, and seeing you into your everyday life. Oh what fun it will be, once he got to know your weaknesses.


	3. Chapter 3-True Intentions

-Thank you for being patience-

Half a year later after following and picking on me since we met. Seeing how I changed over time as the show came to an end. Seeing me spend my summer waiting for journal #3 and participating in cipher hunt. He decided it was time to check back in with me.

"Well we meet again and now you're even more into the fandom. I can't believe how much it consumes you." Bill said as he floated down from the ceiling.

"Bill..oh yea so I love the show what about it?" as I looked way from my computer. Getting use to having him around for better or worse he made my day. Especially since I was a loner, and depressed when he came into my having him around constantly it made life interesting even though I knew that he was evil. But since reading fanfiction and human fan art...its changed a lot. I then started to blush at the thought as all the sexy human Bill pictures pop up. "Ah Why am I obsessed with you and everything else gravity falls related.I said as I stared up at him with my hands above my head, trying to get it out. Since I know Bill would make fun of me again.

Bill then turned on his side and held his head with his hand."Ohh as shooting star once said I guess I am just irresistible hahaha . But seriously who couldn't resist my charms and these angles." As layed on his side and did that hand wave thing cross himself. "Plus those fan girls sure know how to draw me in the most seductive ways. They defiantly got talent I will give them that much."

In my mind I thought (*Oh jeez talk about narcissistic man I can't believe I love a dream demon who is in the shape of a triangle."As I looked away from his posture."Where do I draw the line... omg what am I even doing with my life. I then think about the different versions like the different colors, reverse falls, other alternate universes and the human you .AHHHHH) I said screaming inside my mind at a very high pitch voice. Bring my head down with both sides of hands holding on to each side.

"Hahahaha "Bill said still laying on his side."I enjoy your pain , it's hilarious. You know I like you , but not in that pitiful way you humans call love. More in the way I like you for my entertainment. With you around I will never get bored. So how is your theory going on about my origins anyway ?" as he waved his cane with his other free hand above his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know after all you love being adored by people , maybe even be praised as god. "I replied with a huff, and a sneer.

"Hahah I would and this is what I mean by entertainment. I guess you could call me a little narcissist."as he stopped moving hs cane in a circle.

"Nice try but I'm not going to tell you anything and you can't come into my mind anyway without my permission." As I stood my ground then face palm my face softly,and scrunched my eyes with my fingers. "Okay well anyway I have stuff to do so leave me alone Bill. I don't have time for this."

Bill then gets up into an upright position,and says "Yea I know , but I can't help but watch you struggle in your life. Especially since you're going to be in college and the stress will be even I can't believe you humans put yourself through 12 years to get a piece of paper than go back just to get another piece of paper. You know your could avoid all that and get all the answers that you seek."As he came even closer to me and started to invade my personal space.

"Noo Bill I'm not shaking your hand. You should know by now that I will NEVER shake your can forget all about me ever doing such a thing. I know how you do deals, I'm not that stupid. Also I know you aren't even all that powerful based on the data I gathered from watching the show. So please just forget about it. "As I try to walk away from him.

"Pfft how rude, to refuse such an offer. Throughout history people killed for this kind of stuff, heck there are even people who sacrificed and tried to offer their souls. Here you are letting all their efforts mean nothing."As he held my shoulder so I wouldn't move away from him anymore than I have.

"First of all what do their efforts have to do with me , I didn't ask for it like them." As I try to pry off his fingers from my body.

"Well isn't it your duty as part of the newer generation to fix the mistakes of the past, and create a better world based on their follies. Yet here you are in a good world that is based off people past sufferings. It's your generation's ignorance that cause the world to be the way it is today, yet you kids don't even think about anyone but yourselfs. Hahaha thats why I love this time right now." His fingers digging deeper into me.

"Yeah so what throughout time mankind has made plenty of mistakes, and yes the world did become better thanks to those who give their lives believing in a better future. Where things would be more is because of them I can live in world where there isn't too many resistance as it would have been for me in the past." As I grab those fingers out of my skin and shoving him off of me. Flicking his arms off as fast as I could.

Bill looks at me for a moment then he starts to laugh in a fit. "Hahahhahaha HAHAHAH hahaHAHAH you humans really are dumb, have you forgotten that even though you think you guys a making progressive you're also taking more steps to your doom. Look at your planet's health, and the other terrible things that go on behind the scenes..haha talk about ignorant. But if i was to take over things would be way better , and 24/7 partying. I would make a fun world, and there would be no resistance. I would be ruler of this planet. After all I am the only supreme being who could handle such a task."

"Ok well I'm out, bye bill." I then turned around and walk away from him.

"Hey I wasn't done talking. How dare you walk away."As he started to turn red.

"I walked away because I simply don't care." Giving a wave as I continue to walk.

"Ughghghhhh HHHH" As white flames sprouted from his palms ,Then In his demonic voice"Nobody gets away with being disrespectful to me, especially with all the time and effort I dealt with you." He then made his way over to me at fast speed, and made a chain out his flames. Placing it on my hands as I tried to defend myself from being hit.

"Ahh what do you think your doing I got stuff to do, let me go. I don't have time for your nonsense." Then it flicker even hotter."Aaaaahhhhh "As a band was marked into my skin. "Man I cant believe your this low ."

"AAAhhhahahahhAHAHAH Now you won't be able to run away. You really shouldn't have made me angry, if you just stayed and listened. None of this would have happened. Now you're going to pay the consequences , you can thank your world for lended me the power to do this .Since I feed off the chaos your world is currently facing, I can do more outside of the mind scape, soon I probably won't need to have a portal. I would tell you more, but I don't want to spoil the surprize after all .Hahahah it's only a matter of time, till I take over the world and become supreme to Alex positioning his mind to create the show .Now that there's people just like you things from the fictional world can become real enough if they believe hard enough. Hahaha thanks to you fans I have been able to create myself a vessel here in your dimension, after crossing over from the fictional world. Yeah other beings have but some don't have enough to come through. But thanks to all of this I have a better chance than some. I guess I should thank you for your devotion to the I know why don't I gain even more power if I take on this form." As he turned himself into human. "Of course I could always change it to other people's preferences, since all you guys have different versions, and sides of me. After all isn't love the strongest emotion humans have, next to fear."

(Oh man this bad...weird but horribly bad. Knowing Bill he would try to get people to know he's here, making a big scene, gain loyal subjects, and then take over and have them do his bidding. It wouldn't be that hard considering in this dimension of the conspirators , illuminati believers and so many other things. Man I knew Bill was evil but dang. Oh maybe I could go to Alex Hirsch and asked him for the other books.)He then interrupted my thoughts.

"Haha fat chance he's under my control and there would be no way you could get your hands on the other journals if they haven't even been created yet. There is no way you people can stop me. I had it planned out so perfectly."

"Just like your equal sides, and I will find a way. Don't you dare underestimate me !" I said staring him straight in the eyes.

"What can a fan girl like you accomplish ? You're more likely to end up in a mental hospital than get people to believe a triangle demon is coming to take over. They would think your crazy, and especially if it's from a fictional world. It would be my pleasure to see you lose your course I will send you a postcard. Now I must be off, see you later sucker."


End file.
